ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Connie Maheswaran (Injustice Guest)
Connie Maheswaran is a Playable DLC Guest Character from Steven Universe for Injustice 2. Biography Connie has been friends with Steven for a long time and she fights with her sword, from the lessons of Pearl. Role When Connie is going on adventures, she saw a dark, yet depressing future which has been ruled by an evil Superman with the power of the Regime. Gear Head *Eyepatch: Connie dons the eyepatch from her Lisa outfit. Torso *Lisa's Armor: Connie dons Lisa's Armor. *Survival Jacket: Connie dons her green Survival Jacket. *Steven's Shirt: Connie wears Steven's Shirt. Legs *Survival Pants: Connie dons her Survival pants. *Steven's Jeans: Connie wears Steven's Jeans. In-Game Scenes Character Select Attack "Run back to your masters, Tell them we're not afraid of your Kind!" Connie points the sword towards to the opponent, bravely prepared to attack and join the fight. Intros * Approaching (First to Talk): I can do it for him. * Challenged (Second to Talk): I can feel the energy within me. Post Round Stance Wager Defeated Pose Connie, feeling sad that she cries to Pearl that she got beaten up in the battle puts her sword to the ground. Outro *Victory: Connie throws the Sword into the air first, then she grabs it happily. *Defeat: Connie says "I'm Sorry Pearl, I didn't get to finish the Homeworld Gem" and then, she calms herself down and looks through the Sky. Moveset Basic Attacks *Sword Slash: She performs a sword slash to the opponent. *Sword Swing: She swings the sword to the opponent. *Sword Down Slash: She performs a down Slash with the sword to the opponent. *Sword Up Slash: She performs an up Slash. *Sword Cut: She performs a cut with the sword. * Special Moves *Sworn of the Rose: Connie first slashes the opponent from the sword, then afterwards, she performs a sword dance with a shape of a rose. Super Move Sword to a Friend's Fusion: First, Connie calls Steven for help to attack the opponent, then they form together into Stevonnie, thus combining the attacks of Steven's Shield and Connie's sword wielding skills, Stage Main article: Ancient Sky Arena Her stage where she and Pearl trained in "Sworn to the Sword", serves as her stage. Intro Quotes * Aquaman * Atom * Atrocitus * Bane * Batman * Bizarro * Black Adam * Black Canary * Black Lightning * Black Manta * Black Manta * Blaze the Cat * Blue Beetle * Brainiac * Captain Cold * Catwoman * Cheetah * Cyborg * Darkseid * Deadshot * Doctor Fate * Firestorm * Flash (Barry Allen) * Flash (Jay Garrick) * Gorilla Grodd * Green Arrow * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) * Green Lantern (John Stewart) * Grid * Harley Quinn * Hellboy * Herself * Infinite * Joker * Poison Ivy * Raiden * Red Hood * Reverse Flash * Robin * Scarecrow * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog * Star Sapphire * Stargirl * Starfire * Sub-Zero * Supergirl * Supergirl (Red Lantern Corps) * Superman (One-Earth Regime) * Superman (Prime-Earth Justice League) * Swamp Thing * Terra * Vixen * Wonder Woman Ending Theme The song from the episode Sworn to the Sword, Do It for Him/Her, serves as her theme. Notes/Trivia *The outfit that Connie wears in the game is the same one she wore in Sworn from the Sword. Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Steven Universe Category:Injustice Category:DLC Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:Tonipelimies's ideas Category:Guest Characters Category:Beautifuls Category:Teenagers Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas Category:Moon Silvight's ideas Category:Swordsmen